<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Онейрический by SnakeCorps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892861">Онейрический</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps'>SnakeCorps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Dream Sex, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший специалист и терапия интересная.<br/>— Мы сейчас сны мои интерпретируем? Несколько по-фрейдистски, не находите?<br/>— Только если сон этот по природе своей был сексуальным.<br/>Уилл краснеет.<br/>Он думает о крови, кажущейся чёрной в лунном свете, стекающей из скалящейся пасти, и об огромной невидимой руке на его груди, в тот момент приподнявшейся ровно настолько, что ему удалось вскинуть бёдра, и, вырвавшись из кошмара, проснуться со стояком.<br/>— Это был не мокрый сон, — отрицает он.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Онейрический</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/gifts">nise_kazura</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660153">oneiric</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/pseuds/nise_kazura">nise_kazura</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Онейро́идный синдро́м (онейро́ид) (от др.-греч. ὄνειρος — сновидение, εἶδος — вид), шизофрени́ческий дели́рий — психопатологический синдром, характеризующийся особым видом качественного нарушения сознания (онейроидная, грезоподобная дезориентировка) с наличием развёрнутых картин фантастических сновидных и псевдогаллюцинаторных переживаний, переплетающихся с реальностью. Дезориентировка во времени и пространстве (иногда и в собственной личности) при онейроиде отличается и от оглушения (характеризующегося отсутствием ориентировки), и от аменции (характеризующейся постоянным безрезультатным поиском ориентировки) — при онейроиде больной является участником переживаемой псевдогаллюцинаторной ситуации. Окружающие люди могут включаться больным в виде участников в переживаемую ситуацию. Одним из признаков онейроида является дезориентация в личности галлюцинируемого, изменение субъекта восприятия, трансформация Я, например, превращение в птицу или дерево. (С) Википедия</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Он не может пошевелиться. Границы его зрения размыты. С того места, где он сейчас лежит на кровати, проникающий в комнату лунный свет кажется ярче, чем обычно. У него не получается сморгнуть слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, но в пределах этой узкой полоски холодного света он видит всё слишком отчётливо.</p><p> </p><p>     Он не может пошевелиться. Не может сделать вообще ничего. Его собаки рядом, в соседней комнате, но он не может издать ни звука, чтобы их позвать. Он так тяжело дышит, словно огромная невидимая рука сдавливает его грудь, мёртвой хваткой сжимаясь вокруг рёбер. От этого каждый новый глоток воздуха с хриплым шумом застревает в горле.</p><p> </p><p>     Он не может пошевелиться. Но мысли его лихорадочно мечутся. Сердце бешено колотится, и его удары эхом разносятся вокруг, как неумолимо приближающиеся шаги. Но никто не подходит, и никто не придёт.</p><p> </p><p>     В комнате нет никого, кроме него. Кроме него и той жуткой рогатой твари.</p><p> </p><p>     Если не смотреть прямо на неё, можно почти убедить себя, что её там нет. Нет никакого смазанного, едва заметного силуэта, почти сливающегося с тенями, просачивающегося из темноты и внимательно наблюдающего за ним своими тусклыми безжизненными глазами.</p><p> </p><p>     Но он ощущает присутствие твари. Так же, как краем уха слышит вдалеке негромкий гул подрагивающих от ветра оконных стёкол. Она там. И она никуда не денется, даже если изо всех сил пытаться не смотреть на неё. Поэтому он просто лежит и ждёт. Обездвиженный и совершенно беспомощный.</p><p> </p><p>     Наконец, бесформенный тёмный силуэт начинает тянуться к нему. Он плавно перетекает по комнате, заполняя собой каждый её уголок, каждую трещинку в полу. Полная луна за окном оказывается в ловушке его больших ветвистых рогов. Как кролик, угодивший в капкан, как рыба, пойманная на крючок, как Уилл, припечатанный к кровати огромной невидимой рукой.</p><p> </p><p>     У жуткой рогатой твари нет причин торопиться, поэтому она не спешит. Когда одеяло соскальзывает с ног Уилла, она методично проводит своими длинными тонкими пальцами по его ступням, лодыжкам, голеням, коленям. Все её движения медленные и тщательно выверенные. Тварь кажется заинтригованной, ощупывая его плоть с чувством лёгкого отчуждения, её длинные пальцы нежно поглаживают сухую кожу. А затем её прекрасные величественные рога опускаются, когда она наклоняет голову и делает долгий, глубокий вдох возле промежности Уилла.</p><p> </p><p>     Что-то шершавое касается кожи Уилла, и он чувствует, как возбуждается, когда тварь трётся лицом о то место, где уже начинают топорщиться его боксеры. Она глубоко вдыхает и принимается облизывать, её длинный, горячий, влажный язык ласкает член Уилла через тонкую ткань.</p><p> </p><p>     Единственное, что может сделать Уилл, когда его член скользит между острыми зубами, погружаясь в мягкое влажное тепло, — тяжело прерывисто дышать, ощущая быстро нарастающее напряжение каждой клеточкой своего тела. Зубы царапают чувствительную плоть, и вспышка нервной реакции прошивает низ его живота. Страх пробегает по позвоночнику, как пальцы по затянутой ряской воде.</p><p> </p><p>     Зубы цвета слоновой кости — единственный светлый проблеск на иссиня-чёрном теле жуткой твари. Она по-волчьи скалится с членом Уилла всё ещё нежно зажатым между клыками, устрашающе светящимися в темноте.</p><p> </p><p>     А затем челюсти твари сжимаются.</p><p> </p><p>     Зубы разрывают ткань и вгрызаются в плоть.</p><p> </p><p>     Совершенно беззвучно, если не считать сочного хлюпающего звука.</p><p> </p><p>     Рогатая тварь торжествующе поднимает голову и улыбается ему, кровь капает с её зубов, и в этот момент, дрожа всем телом, Уилл с криком просыпается.</p><p> </p><p>     Стараясь не подавать вида, он осторожно заглядывает под одеяло, чтобы убедиться, что его член по-прежнему на месте. Хвала небесам, это так. А ещё у него чертовски мощный стояк. Уилл решает избавиться от него, постояв немного под холодным душем. Он старается не думать об этом сне, привычно отгоняя его от себя, как очередной кошмар, но его слишком сильно беспокоит собственная реакция на сон.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     — Согласно теории Антти Ревусо, сны появились вследствие необходимости мозга создавать и проигрывать различные угрожающие сценарии, дабы подготовиться к подобному в реальной жизни.</p><p> </p><p>     — Куда вероятнее, сны — это лишь ещё один из способов лучше понимать эмоции. Уж у вас-то их в избытке, доктор?</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал улыбается, не клюнув на удочку, как, впрочем, и ожидалось.</p><p> </p><p>     — А если эмоция — страх?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл ёрзает в кресле, сильнее вжимаясь в спинку, мысленно приготовившись к ещё одному долгому сеансу. Хороший специалист и терапия интересная. </p><p> </p><p>     — Мы сейчас сны мои интерпретируем? Несколько по-фрейдистски, не находите?</p><p> </p><p>     — Только если сон этот по природе своей был сексуальным.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл краснеет.</p><p> </p><p>     Он думает о крови, кажущейся чёрной в лунном свете, стекающей из скалящейся пасти, и об огромной невидимой руке на его груди, в тот момент приподнявшейся ровно настолько, что ему удалось вскинуть бёдра, и, вырвавшись из кошмара, проснуться со стояком.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это был не мокрый сон, — отрицает он.</p><p> </p><p>     Длинные острые зубы вспышкой проносятся перед глазами. Уилл трёт глаза и переносицу. Ганнибал выглядит всё таким же невозмутимым.</p><p> </p><p>     — Страх и возбуждение довольно тесно переплетены. В конце концов, страх и есть своего рода возбуждение, — успокаивает Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это был не мокрый сон, — подчёркивая каждое слово, Уилл постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику. Он  решительно отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону от Ганнибала.</p><p> </p><p>     Кивком головы Ганнибал даёт понять, что действительно допускает это.</p><p> </p><p>     — Тебе часто снятся кошмары?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл проводит рукой по лицу. Кажется, тени под его глазами становятся больше и темнее от одного лишь напоминания.</p><p> </p><p>     — Да. И ещё у меня бессонница. Сколько себя помню.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что же в этом сне было такого, что тебя так смутило?</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет, не то что бы… смутило. Просто… давненько я не впадал в сонный паралич. Обычно во сне я всегда много потею, сбиваю простыни, одеяло. А ещё лунатизм…</p><p> </p><p>     — Сомнамбулизм действительно может развиться в противоположность сонному параличу, это верно.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что ж, похоже, я должен быть благодарен, что теперь вместо хождений во сне прикован к кровати. И никаких больше внезапных пробуждений на крыше.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что твоё бессознательное тело искало на крыше?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл думает о больших ветвистых рогах, отбрасывающих зловещие тени, похожие на трещины в стенах. О коже жуткой твари, переливающейся в неестественно ярком лунном свете кровавым пятном. О том, как интимно это ощущалось. Единение с тьмой.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не думаю, что оно что-то искало. Скорее, пыталось сбежать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл всегда был беспокойным. Постоянно на нервах, на взводе. Вечно в режиме выживания.</p><p> </p><p>     Поэтому напряжение, сковывающее его конечности, кажется Уиллу, вновь очнувшемуся обездвиженным в полной тишине, совершенно противоестественным, чужеродным. И это чувство мало чем отличается от ощущения, что в данный момент за ним пристально наблюдают.</p><p> </p><p>     Возможно, потому что так оно и есть.</p><p> </p><p>     Жуткая тварь тяжело дышит, он чувствует её горячее дыхание на своей щеке. Но только на самой коже — мышцы под ней не работают и не могут никак отреагировать. Руки твари легко и быстро скользят по его телу, заставляя осознавать, как сильно он зависим от собственных физических возможностей. Заперт в клетке из собственной плоти и не может сбежать. Парадокс: он одновременно и уже мёртв, и напуган до смерти.</p><p> </p><p>     Ему страшно… как же ему страшно. Паника, нарастающая в груди, отчаянно колотит изнутри кулаками по безвольной оболочке из костей и мяса.</p><p> </p><p>     Он весь такой невероятно аппетитный. Свежее мясо, свежая добыча. Уже мёртвый, но кровь в нём всё ещё течёт.</p><p> </p><p>     Его глаза широко открыты, но зрение затуманено. Тварь нависает над ним, заслоняя обзор и делая всё вокруг абсолютно чёрным. Когда он моргает, нет никакой разницы. Сквозь темноту плавно проступает образ. Лицо. Вернее, обтянутый кожей череп, застывший в хищной ухмылке. Рогатая тварь, сотканная из теней, постепенно обретает форму, полностью материализуясь перед ним. Её тёмные глаза без зрачков встречаются с его собственными, буквально пожирая заживо.</p><p> </p><p>     Дыхание с хрипом вырывается из груди Уилла, панический шум крови в ушах становится болезненно невыносимым. Он не может двигаться. Не может закричать.</p><p> </p><p>     Его тело душит само себя, захлёбываясь полной беспомощностью, сотрясается от ужаса, разрывающего его на части. Страх всё нарастает, тщетно пытаясь вырваться на свободу, яростно царапая рёбра и кожу изнутри. Лицо жуткой твари всего в паре дюймов от лица Уилла, и кошмарная ухмылка уже успела обзавестись телом и конечностями. Но Уилл не замечает этого. Всё в мире перестало существовать: есть только он и глаза жуткой рогатой твари, и он вынужден неотрывно смотреть в них. Он не может отвести взгляд. Не может сбежать.</p><p> </p><p>     Взгляд, каким окидывает его тварь, собственнический, он больше не принадлежит самому себе, если вообще хоть когда-то принадлежал. Он чувствует, как через этот взгляд сама тьма медленно проникает внутрь него. Просто очередное вторжение, просто ещё одно нечто, не являющееся им, но так привычно вклинившееся и теперь занимающее совершенно не предназначенное для него пространство в его разуме.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл почему-то уверен, что после этого он уже никогда не будет прежним. Никогда.</p><p> </p><p>     Он больше не плоть и кровь, нет. Он мокрая грязь, он податливая глина, он благодатная почва, куда вскорости будут посажены семена.</p><p> </p><p>     Первая точка соприкосновения — когтистые руки, стискивающие грудную клетку, поглаживающие сверху вниз его бока. Ощупывающие во тьме его силуэт, подготавливающие холст. В этот раз рогатая тварь тратит гораздо меньше времени на прикосновения, пальцы уверенно пробираются вниз, чтоб вытащить его член. Тварь знает, чего хочет.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь срывает с него боксеры, и его ноги безвольно раскрываются, когда она подсовывает руки под его задницу и приподнимает, сгибая локти, как если бы окунала руки в ручей, чтобы напиться. Тварь настойчиво удерживает его за колени, и он не может сделать ничего, кроме как безвольно наблюдать за её действиями. Холодное трупное дыхание со свистящим хрипом покидает его лёгкие, когда тварь наклоняет голову и попробует его на вкус. Тёплый влажный язык скользит по его анусу и промежности, до самых яичек. Тварь вылизывает его, издавая негромкое довольное урчание. Всякий раз, когда ловкий язык проходится по ободку, каждая клеточка тела Уилла, скованного и неподвижного, непроизвольно вздрагивает снова и снова от того, какими расслабленными, открытыми и чувствительными становятся его мышцы. Даже первичные животные инстинкты борьбы и бегства как по волшебству отходят сейчас на второй план. И он совершенно не в силах это контролировать.</p><p> </p><p>     А затем язык твари извивается внутри него, проталкиваясь глубже, раскрывая, и с его губ слетает тихий стон. Земля уходит из-под ног, когда он внезапно осознаёт, что какой-то крохотной его частичке <em>нравится</em> быть так бесстыдно распластанным. <em>Нравится</em> быть всецело поглощённым чем-то, кроме страха, властвующего над ним днём. Быть вольным снять с себя ответственность за то, что произойдёт дальше, за то, что произойдёт непосредственно с ним. Отказаться от самого себя.</p><p> </p><p>     Ему становится любопытно, каково это, всецело быть в чьей-то власти.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь, кажется, тоже ощущает в нём эту перемену и впервые за всё время говорит с ним. Она вкладывает свои мысли прямиком в разум Уилла, безмолвно сотрясая его череп странным рычанием, терзающим душу. Оно рисует в его воображении картины, которые невозможно описать словами, окрашивает его податливый разум в собственные цвета.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Голос твари в сознании Уилла — это мышцы, оторванные от связок. Это кости, выломанные из растерзанной плоти. Это содранные лоскуты кожи, сворачивающиеся бутонами роз.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Уилл чувствует, как внутри него в ответ разверзается беспроглядная пустота. Он с тварью — единое целое. Его… <em>их</em> челюсть слегка дрожит, когда <em>они</em> громко сглатывают. <em>Они</em> — первобытное смертоносное создание, предвестник внезапной жестокой кончины, злой рок, предопределяющий судьбу <em>их</em> жертвы.</p><p> </p><p>     Они <em>изголодались</em>, и ничто никогда не сможет утолить этот голод, унять нескончаемый зуд в зубах.</p><p> </p><p>     Они пируют собственной плотью, раздирая кожу когтями, с головой уходя в красно-чёрную череду дающих почувствовать себя живыми убийств. Ужасающий изломанный уроборос, пожирающий сам себя в пропитанной безумием постели в захолустье в Вульф Трап.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл никогда не испытывал подобного единомыслия ни с одним живым существом, как сейчас, когда он делит свой разум с Другим.</p><p> </p><p>     Причмокивая от удовольствия, они собирают языками остатки плоти, застрявшие в зубах, и смотрят в глаза друг друга, как в зеркало.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Ешь.</strong></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Проснувшись, Уилл никак не может избавиться от металлического привкуса крови во рту. Неважно, сколько бы пасты он не выдавливал на щётку, и как бы усердно не чистил зубы. </p><p> </p><p>     Кофе немного притупляет это ощущение, но у всей прочей еды ярко выраженный вкус крови. Уилл с нажимом проводит языком по зубам, чтобы убедиться, что ни один из них не шатается. Он ищет ранки или саднящие места на нёбе и внутренних сторонах щёк. Что угодно, что могло бы хоть как-то объяснить этот вкус. Это лишь доставляет ему новый дискомфорт, он словно втиснувшийся в овечью шкуру волк, рыщущий в поисках добычи.</p><p> </p><p>     Ему понадобится больше кофе.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Собаки толпятся вокруг него, устраиваясь спать. Уилл смотрит на них с нежностью, слегка завидуя. Глаза чешутся, сухие и усталые.</p><p> </p><p>     Его мозг сейчас как уж на сковородке: мысли, все такие скользкие, роятся в голове, перескакивая с одной на другую. Он потирает место на лбу между бровями, подавляя настойчивое желание в очередной раз тяжело вздохнуть. Хочется взять и воткнуть в глаз что-нибудь острое. Забыться. Вырубить себя вискарём, а лучше кирпичом поувесистей.</p><p> </p><p>     Иными словами, совершенно обычный вечер Уилла.</p><p> </p><p>     Он смотрит на листок с проверочной работой по криминалистике, зажатый в руке, и буквы просто бессмысленно пляшут перед глазами. «Бла-бла-бла, преступник, вероятнее всего, белый мужчина, бла-бла-бла, ищите прошлые записи о преступлениях на сексуальной почве, бла-бла-бла». Везде одно и то же, все работы как под копирку. Так много замыслов, но кому не плевать?</p><p> </p><p>      «Возможно, в детстве он страдал от недостатка внимания», — утверждает один студент.</p><p> </p><p>      «Возможно, у него бред и галлюцинации», — пишет второй.</p><p> </p><p>      «Возможно, сейчас его что-то сдерживает, но вскоре он начнёт убивать в полную силу».</p><p> </p><p>      «<em>Возможно, возможно, возможно…</em>» Возможно, он просто заебался?</p><p> </p><p>     Заебался от бесконечных придирок начальства, не дающего ему и шагу ступить. Заебался быть запертым в ловушке, изо дня в день делая единственное, что умеет и ненавидит всей душой. Заебался пахать не покладая рук, всячески выкраивая время для отдыха, чтобы, придя домой, обнаружить, что попросту не может заснуть. </p><p> </p><p>     А в результате у него здесь целая стопка бесполезных бумажек, перечёркнутых красной ручкой и исписанных поверх его корявым почерком. У него ноющая, не проходящая головная боль, и в данный момент он всерьёз рассматривает штук шесть различных способов членовредительства, вяло крутящихся где-то на подкорке сознания, только чтоб она исчезла.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл привычно наливает себе выпить. На два, может, на три пальца. Какая вообще разница?</p><p> </p><p>     Он отправляется спать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     В комнате его уже поджидает компания: тени одна за другой начинают просачиваться из тёмных углов. Они движутся мягко, по-кошачьи, то сливаясь, то рассеиваясь во мраке.</p><p> </p><p>     Всё по-прежнему. Сердце бьётся о его рёбра, как крылья пташки о прутья клетки. Попытка закричать вновь заканчивается лишь сдавленным хрипом.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл чувствует движение под простынями.</p><p> </p><p>     Он не один в постели.</p><p> </p><p>     Чужие пальцы пересчитывают выемки на рёбрах. Он голый. Когда это произошло?</p><p> </p><p>     Что-то шевелится между одеялами, медленно скользит по его бёдрам и, нависнув над ним, уверенно обхватывает его член. Кончик пальца проводит по головке, спускается вниз по стволу и ведёт ещё ниже, лаская промежность, пока не упирается в расщелину между ягодицами.</p><p> </p><p>     Это далеко не первый раз, когда у Уилла что-то в заднице. Напротив. Но впервые, когда он при этом не может пошевелиться или хоть как-то сопротивляться вторжению. И, кстати, в первый-то раз он прекрасно справился без чьей-либо помощи.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл смутно осознаёт весь ужас сложившейся ситуации. Подступающий страх тугим узлом сворачивается в животе, и он с удивлением понимает, что ему нравится быть таким напуганным подобным образом.</p><p> </p><p>     Рога поднимаются из-под простыни, когда тварь наклоняет голову, чтобы уставиться на Уилла своим крайне любопытным взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>     Неприкрытое желание, читающееся в глазах твари, — как гудящий провод под током, натянутый между ними. Уилл чувствует, как его тело реагирует в ответ, и поэтому, когда один палец сменяется двумя, а затем и тремя, он с лёгкостью принимает их. Он раскрывается, как цветок, распускающий свои лепестки. Раскрываются его ноги, его задница, его губы, когда тварь сливает вместе их лица, и всё, что Уилл может почувствовать на языке, — это вкус крови. Он слышит влажное хлюпанье, с которым сырое мясо проталкивается между его зубов, а член твари глубоко погружается в него.</p><p> </p><p>     Он изголодался, и сейчас его кормят с обеих сторон. Руки с силой сжимают его бедра, и комната начинает дрожать, стены дребезжат, всё перед глазами трясётся. Лицо твари кажется вспышкой, миражом. Дыхание учащается вместе с ритмом толчков, пот стекает по бёдрам и собирается под коленями, его ноги безвольно болтаются в воздухе.</p><p> </p><p>     Странно трахаться, не имея контроля над собственным телом. Когда член твари внутри затрагивает простату, он даже не может вздрогнуть, чтоб хоть как-то отреагировать. Он не извивается в объятьях удерживающих его рук, не выгибает спину и не стонет. Он может только лежать и терпеливо сносить это с болезненно твёрдым членом, подтекающим на живот. Его дыхание смешивается с дыханием твари густым кровавым облаком. Когти вонзаются глубже, раздирая плоть, рисуя чёрной кровью на бледной коже. Кровать скрипит. Вкус крови продолжает заполнять рот Уилла. Кажется, он плачет, но не уверен, от удовольствия ли или от боли.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь протягивает руку и кладёт её ему на шею, сдавливая, и мощный оргазм обрушивается на Уилла, как мчащийся на полном ходу товарняк.</p><p> </p><p>     Прежде чем забыться в беспамятстве, ему слышится, как кто-то негромко произносит его имя.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Мышцы скованны, внутри всё саднит. Впрочем, ничего нового. Ломота и боли во всём теле — постоянные его спутники. Уилл уже и забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим. Текущее его состояние находится где-то посередине между «слегка на взводе» и «вот-вот разрыдаюсь».</p><p> </p><p>     Глаза слезятся, во рту будто кошки ночевали. После пробуждения, он похож на раздутый труп, недели три провалявшийся лицом вниз в канаве. Поясница и суставы протестующе хрустят, когда он тянется за телефоном, чтоб отключить будильник. Глаза по ощущениям так и норовят вывалиться из черепа. Господи боже, он вообще спал прошлой ночью? Не очень-то на это похоже.</p><p> </p><p>     Будильник замолкает, и Уилл вздыхает с облегчением. Его собаки стоят в стороне с высунутыми языками и виляющими хвостами, терпеливо ожидая завтрака и утренней прогулки. Он морщится, глядя на экран телефона, лежащего на груди, и замечает, что простыни… не сбились за ночь. Он знает, что плохо спал, но всё же… простыни не скомканы и не валяются где-то в изножье кровати, как это обычно бывает по утрам. Будто кто-то пришёл посреди ночи и подоткнул ему одеяло.</p><p> </p><p>     Что-то настойчиво скребётся в дверь, ведущую в его подсознание, словно кто-то пытается проникнуть внутрь. Уилл не придаёт этому большого значения.</p><p> </p><p>     Аккурат до того момента, пока не садится на кровати. Уилл шипит от боли — ткань футболки прилипла к успевшим покрыться струпьями глубоким царапинам на боках.</p><p> </p><p>     Кто-то уже проник в его дом. Мало того: этот кто-то побывал в его постели.</p><p> </p><p>     Он с трудом поднимается, ноги не слушаются его, когда он босиком плетётся в ванную, чтобы тщательнее осмотреть следы.  Раздевшись, он обнаруживает синяки на спине и бёдрах и слабые засосы на шее. Когда он заходит в душ, всё новые и новые царапины вдоль внутренней стороны бёдер, не замеченные им раньше, вспыхивают огнём под горячей водой.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл закрывает глаза и просто дышит. Он запрокидывает голову и позволяет воде стекать по лицу, заполняя рот и выливаясь наружу. Затем он вытирает лицо рукой и, прислонившись лбом к стене душа, пытается успокоиться.</p><p> </p><p>     Так. Ладно…</p><p> </p><p>     Мог ли он как-то получить эти травмы, сам того не заметив и совершенно об этом не помня?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл лихорадочно перебирает свои воспоминания, но не может вспомнить, когда и как он мог бы удариться обо что-то настолько твёрдое, чтобы остались синяки. В последнее время по ночам он не блуждал по лесу полураздетый, поэтому вряд ли так оцарапался, напоровшись на ветку или куст.</p><p> </p><p>     Он бы предпочёл, чтоб его разум скатился в бездну безумия, чем подтвердились самые страшные его опасения.</p><p> </p><p>     Потому что иначе получается, что все его сны реальны. И сонный паралич, и та жуткая рогатая тварь, и извращённый секс с ней во сне — всё это по-настоящему! И разве не звучит это ещё безумнее?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл делает глубокий вдох и выходит из душа, обернув вокруг талии полотенце, и идёт в комнату, оставляя на полу мокрые следы. Он звонит Ганнибалу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Ноздри Ганнибала раздуваются, когда он открывает входную дверь.</p><p> </p><p>     — Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>     — Доктор Лектер, — машинально произносит он, и тон его при этом звучит непривычно (или уж скорее слишком привычно) колюче.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал окидывает взглядом его фигуру, и что-то вспыхивает в его глазах. Похоже, он чертовски рад видеть Уилла на пороге своего дома в семь утра в воскресенье. Аж сияет как начищенный пятак.</p><p> </p><p>     — Входи, — Ганнибал даже не выглядит раздражённым, когда Уилл молча бочком протискивается в дверь, слегка задевая его плечом.   </p><p> </p><p>     — Может ли быть такое, что кто-то меня сталкерит?.. Следит за мной, преследует? — спрашивает Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>     — Мог ли ты сам нанести себе эти раны?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл невольно вздрагивает от встречного вопроса и, обернувшись, искоса смотрит на Ганнибала. Он останавливается на полпути и направляется прямиком в кухню, мысленно настраиваясь на их предстоящий непростой разговор.</p><p> </p><p>     — Думаю, мог. Конечно. Я мог сделать это сам. Правда, чтоб нанести некоторые из них, пришлось бы изрядно потрудиться. Ну, знаешь, я не настолько гибкий.</p><p> </p><p>     — Но это возможно.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл разочарованно фыркает, его пальцы нервно зарываются в волосы. Он кивает, саркастично вздёрнув бровь.</p><p> </p><p>     — Да, это <em>возможно</em>. Просто маловероятно.</p><p> </p><p>     — Тогда почему ты здесь?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл резко поднимает голову и недоумевающе смотрит на Ганнибала. Очки сползают с носа, больше не пряча опухшие покрасневшие глаза.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что?..</p><p> </p><p>     — Уилл, я твой психиатр. Если бы ты действительно думал, что всё это серьёзно, и что кто-то или что-то без твоего ведома побывало в твоём доме, ты бы обратился в полицию. Но ты пришёл с этим ко мне, следовательно, какая-то часть тебя понимает, что…</p><p> </p><p>     — …всё это лишь в моей голове. Вот, значит, как? — Уилл борется с желанием раздеться и показать Ганнибалу, что на нём живого места нет. Ткнуть его носом в каждую саднящую рану, а потом заставить повторить сказанное. «<em>И это тоже только в моей голове, доктор? Скажите, я и это просто выдумал?!</em>»</p><p> </p><p>     Он дёргает себя за воротник рубашки, показывая Ганнибалу образовавшиеся на шее засосы.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал медленно моргает, озадаченно склонив голову.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл пришёл к нему, чтобы узнать, было ли произошедшее правдой. Убедиться, что всё это действительно не было сном.</p><p> </p><p>     Но теперь Уилл сомневается, что поступил правильно. Стоя здесь, на кухне Ганнибала, и наблюдая, как тот варит им кофе, ему смутно кажется, что ответ витает где-то совсем рядом, призрачной дымкой дрейфуя на поверхности. У Ганнибала есть ряд весьма странных, даже отстранённых качеств характера. Прежде Уилл использовал Ганнибала, как якорь, привносящий в его жизнь ясность и здравомыслие. Как яркую нить, ведущую его к выходу из лабиринта. Сейчас же, впервые с их знакомства, Уилл задаётся вопросом, а не обитает ли разум Ганнибала в той же непроглядной маслянистой тьме, заставляющей с криком просыпаться по ночам, что и его собственный. И тогда получается, что нет никакого выхода. Нет начала и нет конца, только бесконечный замкнутый круг.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты моё весло, — вместо этого говорит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это так, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Но, чтобы плыть дальше, сперва нужно найти и устранить течь в лодке.</p><p> </p><p>      «<em>Скажи мне, как?</em>» — отчаянно хочет взмолиться Уилл, но вместо этого просто поджимает губы.</p><p> </p><p>     — Позавтракаешь со мной?</p><p> </p><p>     — Оу, я бы не хотел навязывать…</p><p> </p><p>     — Всё в порядке. Я уже приготовил для двоих.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ну, тогда… наверное, да.</p><p> </p><p>     Они больше не затрагивают эту тему, и когда вечером Уилл уезжает, выруливая с подъездной дорожки, все его мысли крутятся только вокруг того, не набирает ли в данный момент Ганнибал номер Джека, чтобы сдать его с потрохами, в красках расписав тому его прогрессирующую психическую болезнь. От этого его непроизвольно мутит, но он не обращает на это внимания.</p><p> </p><p>     Будь что будет. Кто знает, возможно, перерыв в работе таки пойдёт ему на пользу.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Что-то давит на глаза изнутри. Когда он моргает, приходится напоминать себе, что после нужно ещё и открывать глаза. И это оказывается труднее, чем отскрести жвачку с асфальта. Вытряхнув в ладонь две таблетки обезболивающего, он глотает их насухо, уставившись на экран ноутбука, где открыта недоделанная презентация. Голубой свет экрана раздражает сетчатку, послеобразы десятков мест преступлений наслаиваются на неё, как жирные отпечатки пальцев.  </p><p> </p><p>     <em>…Белый мужчина. Садист. Любит…</em></p><p> </p><p>     Раздирать, рвать на части. Упиваться криками, перемалывая кости, как леденцы, а после провести языком по зубам, пробуя страх на вкус.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>…калечить, истязать. Имеет отличительный…</em></p><p> </p><p>     Эйфория. Чистейшее наслаждение, растекающееся по венам. Освобождение через разрушение. Через полнейшее пренебрежение.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>…замысел. Подобная жестокость…</em></p><p> </p><p>     Она такая хорошенькая. Эти её кудряшки, глаза, руки…</p><p> </p><p>     <em>…довольно часто встречается у нарциссов, считающих себя особенными…</em></p><p> </p><p>     Такая уязвимая. Такая хрупкая. Глядит на него своими чистыми голубыми глазами, как он может устоять?</p><p> </p><p>     <em>…и зачастую мотивирована нереализованными сексуальными желаниями… </em></p><p> </p><p>     Её шея такая тонкая, такая бледная. Он нежно гладит её, ощущая пальцами такой восхитительно <em>живой</em> пульс, бьющийся под почти прозрачной кожей. Он только попробует. Совсем немного.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>…Профиль жертвы…</em></p><p> </p><p>      «Он задыхается, весь покрытый кровью, уставившись на меня своими голубыми глазами. И эти милые кудряшки. Он и сам наслаждается всем этим. Ведь наслаждается, не так ли? Я шепчу ему, как он прекрасен, как мне нравится, когда он ломается, распадаясь на части, и как он улыбается мне в ответ такой знакомой улыбкой…»</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл резко просыпается. Экран пестрит фотографиями: жертва — женщина, блондинка. Но он всё ещё видит себя там, на её месте. Так призывно раскрытым, выпотрошенным в приглашении, с застывшими от восторга глазами и открытым в экстазе ртом.</p><p> </p><p>     Он решает отложить составление плана предстоящей лекции на день-два.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Действительно ли ему хочется быть в чьей-то власти? Хочет ли он дать отпор?</p><p> </p><p>     Похоже, онемение и слабость в конечностях принимают решение за него. Они дарят Уиллу столь нежеланный ответ, делающий правдой всё то, что не должно происходить на самом деле. Его желания не имеют значения — правда заявляет о себе, обволакивая его со всех сторон, вплетая в себя. Ничего больше не имеет значения. Он захочет этого, потому что должен хотеть. И желание действительно пробуждается в нём. Оно растекается по телу, как боль, расцветает на его коже каплями чернил в воде. Он податливый, такой податливый. Что-то удерживает его, придаёт форму, шлифуя грани. Удерживает его, совсем как жуткая рогатая тварь.</p><p> </p><p>     Поглаживая мягкую кожу, рука твари спускается вниз от ключиц к груди, а потом к животу, прослеживая дорожку волос. Она издаёт тихий воркующий звук, отдалённо напоминающий поминальный плач.</p><p> </p><p>     Сегодня тварь нежна с ним. Прежде чем взять его, тварь раскрывает его осторожно, громко утробно урча. Она дожидается, когда Уилл выдохнет и только потом начинает двигаться, удовлетворённо мурлыча, уткнувшись носом в его щеку. Уилл чувствует её невыразимую острую к нему привязанность, она битым стеклом врезается в его грудную клетку. Боль заставляет кровь приливать к ране, наполняя всё его естество.</p><p> </p><p>     Она протягивает руку вниз между их телами и начинает ласкать член Уилла, не прекращая вбиваться в него. Этот бешеный ритм эхом проносится по хребту. Будто позвонки — костяшки домино, падающие по цепочке одна за другой. Другой рукой тварь крепко держит Уилла за талию.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь кончает со вздохом, всё глубже проникая в него, заполняя собой каждую клеточку его тела. Она вылизывает пальцы, перепачканные спермой Уилла, а затем кладёт обе руки ему на живот. Прикосновения мягкие.</p><p> </p><p>     Она опускает голову, и Уилл не может рассмотреть ничего, кроме её ветвистых рогов. Тварь медленно движется вверх по его телу, пока острые зубы, наконец, не вонзаются в его грудь и шею. Он чувствует себя насаженной на булавку букашкой. Кровь заполняет его горло, лёгкие выворачивает наизнанку. Он не может дышать — всё вокруг пропитано вкусом ржавчины и железных цепей.</p><p> </p><p>     Больше всего это похоже на поцелуй.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Мой.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Руки на животе выписывают узоры, успокаивая.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Мой.</strong></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Когда Уилл просыпается, его тошнит. Весь в поту он сотрясается над унитазом, впившись в фарфор дрожащими пальцами. Желчь стекает с губ. Тошнота болезненна, она заставляет его голову раскалываться сильнее, чем обычно. Может, стоит отменить лекции, сославшись на болезнь? Кто знает, что он подхватил, и заразно ли это…</p><p> </p><p>     Поразмыслив, он всё же решает пойти на работу. Обычно он почти всё время проводит за трибуной, стараясь держаться от людей подальше. Поэтому, если уж кто-то из студентов и рискнёт подойти к нему обсудить материал, это совершенно точно будет не его вина, что они тоже заразятся. Уилл энергично чистит зубы и глотает ещё несколько таблеток обезболивающего. Он умышленно их не считает.</p><p> </p><p>     Его продолжает тошнить, и он справляется с этим так же, как справляется со всем в своей жизни — испытывая сильную неловкость и подпитывая себя лишь глубочайшей ненавистью ко всему человечеству. Ему становится так плохо, что он не может переносить даже запах кофе. Рубашки кажутся слишком тесными, особенно в районе груди, а вставать с постели по утрам теперь труднее, чем обычно. Это похоже на желудочный грипп или ещё что похуже. Он пьёт столько воды, сколько может, в перерывах между лекциями бегая в туалет. От мешка с костями, который он привык называть собственным телом, нет никакого толка. Всё и так постоянно ноет и тянет, и ему не нужно ещё больше боли. Просто жить в его голове — уже достаточное наказание, спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>     Именно в таком состоянии его и находит Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     Он заявляется к нему домой с корзиной продуктов в одной руке и угощеньями для собак в другой.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты в курсе, что так ты их избалуешь? — говорит Уилл, неуклюже переставляя ноги. Он стоит перед ним в пижаме, отлично осознавая, что совершенно не одет в сравнении с Ганнибалом. И не важно, что дома он может ходить, как ему вздумается. Волосы Ганнибала идеально уложены, на нём выглядящий очень дорогим костюм-тройка. Тёмно-синий костюм в ярко-красную клетку с идеально сочетающимся галстуком-пейсли. Костюм, сейчас полностью покрытый собачьей шерстью. — Эй!</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл свистит, и собаки неохотно отступают, продолжая кружить вокруг Ганнибала и Уилла, словно ощущая между ними силу взаимного притяжения.</p><p> </p><p>     — Какой-то особый случай для визита? — спрашивает Уилл. — Выпьешь чего-нибудь?</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал, каким бы странным это не кажется Уиллу, похоже, отлично ориентируется в его доме. Он чувствует себя здесь легко и непринуждённо. Отмахнувшись от предложения Уилла, он сразу же направляется к плите.</p><p> </p><p>     — Птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл хмыкает, устраиваясь в кресле. Уинстон ложится у его ног, окутывая их приятным теплом.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не знал, что людям так нравится обо мне говорить, — с сожалением произносит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Есть люди, которым ты не безразличен, Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>     — И ты, значит, приехал в Вульф Трап просто, чтоб меня проведать?</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал улыбается ему и протягивает кружку горячего чая.</p><p> </p><p>     — Именно, — он кивает в сторону чашки: — Имбирный чай с ягодами годжи. Я сам подбирал сочетание.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл делает глоток, острый вкус проникает в него, согревая изнутри. Нечто внутри него, что прежде было нервным и сжатым, расслабляется, становясь мягким и гибким.</p><p> </p><p>     — Спасибо, — искренне говорит он. — Вкусно.</p><p> </p><p>     — Рад, что тебе понравилось, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Ты не будешь против, если я воспользуюсь твоей кухней?</p><p> </p><p>     Что-то он не спрашивал разрешения заварить чай. Однако Уилл кивком позволяет ему. Одной рукой он тянется почесать за ухом Уинстона, пальцы его ног сгибаются, нежась под тёплым мехом.</p><p> </p><p>     — Валяй.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это не займёт много времени, — голос Ганнибал, перекрывает щелчок включающейся духовки. — Нужно просто подогреть.</p><p> </p><p>     — Да ты, смотрю, подготовился.</p><p> </p><p>     — Разумеется.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл сглатывает. Непривычно, что о нём заботятся.</p><p> </p><p>     — Точно не хочешь выпить? Мне говорили, я делаю неплохой олд фешен.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не утруждайся, — говорит Ганнибал. — И, пожалуйста, как бывший врач, я должен попросить тебя умерить всяческое потребление алкоголя, пока ты не выздоровеешь.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл корчит мину.</p><p> </p><p>     — А я-то ещё гадал, почему в этот раз без вина, — ворчит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Возможно, после того, как ты поправишься, — успокаивает его Ганнибал. Он поднимает голову и, понюхав воздух, поворачивается к плите. — Готово.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл осторожно встаёт, стараясь не потревожить Уинстона, и идёт к столу. Ганнибал появляется с двумя тарелками. Нежно-белый фарфор, украшенный изящным синим орнаментом. Уилл едва сдерживается, чтоб не прыснуть. Ну конечно же, Ганнибал принёс свою посуду.</p><p> </p><p>     — Простой рецепт, — Ганнибал ставит перед ним тарелку. — Что-то, что легко можно приготовить дома из ингредиентов, которые совсем несложно достать.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл настроен скептически, но покорно берёт ложку и пробует. Кажется, это первая еда за сегодня, от запаха которой его желудок не выворачивается наизнанку.</p><p> </p><p>     Улыбаясь, Ганнибал садится напротив Уилла.</p><p> </p><p>     — Думаю, ты найдёшь это блюдо довольно сытным. Могу дать рецепт, если захочешь.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это же один из знаменитейших рецептов доктора Ганнибала Лектера, — Уилл весело ухмыляется, драматично прижимая к груди руку. — Как я могу сказать «нет»?</p><p> </p><p>     Оба тихонько посмеиваются.</p><p> </p><p>     К своему удивлению, Уилл съедает суп до конца. Приятно быть согретым изнутри чем-то сытным и вкусным. Он даже не подозревал, как сильно ему этого недоставало, момента, когда наконец-то можно расслабиться.</p><p> </p><p>     — Спасибо, — снова благодарит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не сомневаешься в моем кулинарном мастерстве? — дразнит его Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     — Никогда. Я бы не посмел, — смеётся Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал наклоняется почесать за ухом Зои, уткнувшуюся носом в его лодыжку.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты создал здесь для себя настоящую семью, — осторожно начинает он.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл хмыкает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Полагаю, да.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о детях, Уилл?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл едва не начинает задыхаться от внезапной смены темы.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не хотел бы заставлять вас работать сверхурочно, доктор, — напоминает он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Мы лишь беседуем. По-дружески, — уверяет Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     — Только это мы всё время и делаем, «просто беседуем».</p><p> </p><p>     — А разве нет?</p><p> </p><p>     Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Уилл смягчается.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты ведь не про Эбигейл, так?</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет.</p><p> </p><p>     — Имеешь в виду биологических детей?</p><p> </p><p>     — Если, конечно, ты когда-нибудь об этом задумывался.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не могу сказать, что задумывался, — Уилл откидывается на спинку стула. — Я одинок, но не испытываю какого-то дискомфорта по этому поводу. У меня есть мои собаки. Рыбалка.</p><p> </p><p>     — И твоя работа, — поддакивает Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл фыркает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ага, и это тоже…</p><p> </p><p>     — Дети — это возможности. Возможности оставить после себя наследие, возможности вновь наполнить нашу жизнь молодостью, которую мы уже потеряли, — тон Ганнибала становится задумчивым. — Они могут стать возможностью выстроить то, что невозможно было сделать в одиночку.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл отставляет кружку, складывая руки на столе.</p><p> </p><p>     — Знаешь, Ганнибал, не нужно ходить вокруг да около. Кто она? Кто-то, кого я знаю?</p><p> </p><p>     И нужно признать, ему действительно любопытно. Нет, ну кто бы вообще смог привлечь внимание такого человека, как Ганнибал Лектер? Даже при всём своём воображении, Уилл не может представить, какую женщину предпочёл бы Ганнибал. Особенно, если она смогла заинтересовать его настолько, что теперь он всерьёз подумывает отказаться от своего размеренного холостяцкого образа жизни и завести детей.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>     — Возможно…</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл закатывает глаза.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ну да, ну да, весь такой загадочный. Ладно, не буду я расспрашивать.</p><p> </p><p>     А затем, поразмыслив над этим чуть дольше, он добавляет:</p><p> </p><p>     — Постой… это ведь… не Алана?</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал хмурится.</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет, мой дорогой Уилл, уверяю тебя, это не она.</p><p> </p><p>     Брови Уилла поднимаются ещё выше.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ну, тогда это должно быть кто-то очень особенный, — произносит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Очень, — соглашается с ним Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Глубоко в животе Уилла разрастается боль, какой он никогда раньше не испытывал. Будто рой мух пытается прогрызть себе путь наружу. Но он снова в ловушке и не может двигаться. Тени сплетаются над его телом, как железные прутья, прижимая к кровати. Он пытается кричать, взывая к твари, умоляя об облегчении его страданий, но воздух в лёгких просто заканчивается ещё до того, как он успевает открыть рот, а неуёмная паника, давно поселившаяся в груди, крадёт голос.</p><p> </p><p>     Он всё равно слышит её. Слышит свою жуткую рогатую тварь. Она опускается на него со вздохом. Похоже, ей просто нравится ощущать его под собой вот так — кожа к коже. Это должно до смерти пугать Уилла: вес твари ещё больше ограничивает его движения, заставляя всё сильнее и сильнее увязать в ловушке. Вместо этого его тело послушно принимает предложенную форму, разливаясь в пространстве, оставленном ему тварью. Он расслабляется в своих оковах и перестаёт с ними бороться. Больше не нужно сопротивляться. Он в безопасности.</p><p> </p><p>     Руки твари осторожно оглаживают его слегка округлившийся живот. Прохладные прикосновения успокаивают, как глоток свежего воздуха под его пропитанными потом одеялами.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь трахает его нежно. С благоговением. С каждым новым толчком дыхание возвращается к Уиллу, а вес на его груди исчезает. Словно жар, сворачивающийся в глубине его живота, заново вдыхает жизнь в его труп.</p><p> </p><p>     Впервые он может ответить. Уилл обхватывает руками рога твари и, подтянув к себе её лицо, глубоко целует. У поцелуя вкус земли, железа и кожи. И чего-то ещё, больше всего напоминающего Уиллу вкус жареной свинины. Тварь обнимает его, крепко прижимая к своей впалой груди. Когда тварь кончает, заполняя его до краёв, Уилла охватывает странное чувство удовлетворения. Умиротворяющее тепло, всецело охватывающее его и мгновенно погружающее в сон.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Проснувшись, Уилл за очень долгое время чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Он выбирается из-под аккуратно подоткнутого одеяла и смотрит вниз: на бёдрах проступают свежие синяки, а на боксерах — влажные пятна. Всё это настолько нелепо, что ему, наверное, должно быть стыдно. Под веками всплывают смазанные воспоминания о прошлом сне, словно насмехаясь над ним и его склонностями.</p><p> </p><p>      «Ну, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, — думает он. — Поздравляю, у меня официально недотрах».</p><p> </p><p>     Это единственное, не говоря уже, что и самое простое и приемлемое объяснение.</p><p> </p><p>     Он заглядывает в ежедневник, чтобы лишний раз подтвердить то, что и так прекрасно знает: завтрашний вечер у него абсолютно свободен.</p><p> </p><p>     Почистив зубы, он опирается ладонями о край раковины и смотрит в зеркало усталыми глазами.</p><p> </p><p>     — Тебя нужно хорошенько выебать, Грэм, — ворчит он.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Этот парень — настоящий здоровяк. Крепкий и сильный. Его зовут Харли, и об этом Уилл забывает почти сразу же, потому что уже выпил слишком много виски, и потому что у него когда-то была собака по кличке Харли, и он не собирается осквернять её память, вспоминая о ней с членом в заднице. Нет уж, спасибо.</p><p> </p><p>     Но, надо отдать должное, член у Харли хороший. Толстый. И трахается он на удивление неплохо. Без лишних рассусоливаний. По-собачьи. Лёгкая прелюдия, вежливое уточнение о том, как всё будет происходить, а потом он просто трахает Уилла. Быстро и жёстко. Именно так, как и нравится Уиллу. Он кончает под ним со стонами, жадно хватая ртом воздух и слыша, как Харли шепчет ему на ухо «вот и всё, детка». Уилл доводит его минетом, принимая глубоко, давясь его толстым членом и размазывая слюну по стволу, как когда-то давно его научил его первый парень. Перевернувшись на спину, он моментально вырубается, даже не потрудившись стереть сперму с лица.</p><p> </p><p>     Этой ночью он не видит никаких снов.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     — Значит, твой эксперимент прошёл успешно.</p><p> </p><p>     — Если под «экспериментом» вы имеете в виду трах до потери сознания, как способ избежать дурных снов, которые могут или не могут быть причиной членовредительства, бесспорно.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты должен понимать, Уилл, что если именно в этом заключается твоё решение, оно не является правильным.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл смеётся.</p><p> </p><p>     — В этом мире нет ничего «правильного». Ты просто выбираешь что-то и используешь, пока это работает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Планируешь ли ты и дальше продолжать беспорядочные сексуальные связи?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл уклончиво пожимает плечами. Ганнибал вздыхает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Уилл, — тон Ганнибала предостерегающий.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не смей. Ты мне не отец.</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет. Я всего лишь твой друг.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл медленно вздыхает через нос.</p><p> </p><p>     — А друзей у меня не так уж и много. Это вы пытаетесь сказать, доктор?</p><p> </p><p>     Сложив руки на коленях, Ганнибал окидывает его задумчивым взглядом.</p><p> </p><p>     — Да. И мне бы очень хотелось надеяться, что ты ценишь дружескую заботу. Но твой отказ последовать моему совету не приведёт к прекращению нашей дружбы, Уилл. Ты привык, что твои отношения обычно носят условный характер?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл корчит мину.</p><p> </p><p>     — Если не возражаете, доктор, сегодня я бы предпочёл не заниматься психоанализом этого конкретного обстоятельства.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл замирает. Он беззвучно открывает, а затем закрывает рот, пытаясь подавить удивление.</p><p> </p><p>     — Полагаю, сейчас мы на той стадии отношений, когда уместно называть друг друга по имени.</p><p> </p><p>     Насупившись, Уилл слегка кивает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ганнибал, — поправляется он.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал улыбается.</p><p> </p><p>     — Оставим эту тему на сегодня, но рано или поздно тебе придётся разобраться со своими ненадёжными отношениями, Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>     Вздохнув, Уилл нервно отводит глаза в сторону и ещё раз отрывисто кивает.</p><p> </p><p>     — А теперь расскажи мне о новом расследовании для дядюшки Джека.</p><p> </p><p>     Слова Ганнибала мгновенно захватывают всё внимание Уилла. Его тело напрягается, пальцы на руках сжимаются в кулаки.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это Потрошитель, — произносит он.</p><p> </p><p>     — Джек, должно быть, в восторге?</p><p> </p><p>     — Он мне не верит.</p><p> </p><p>     — Почему же?</p><p> </p><p>     — Убийство слишком… неряшливое. Лишённое утончённости, в отличие от прочих убийств Потрошителя. Ни его ироничного юмора, ни художественного изящества. Для него это убийство отличалось от других. Жертва так изуродована, что эксперты до сих пор не установили личность — зубы выбиты, пальцы отрезаны.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, и придирчиво изучает Уилла. Его глаза блестят в тусклом свете.</p><p> </p><p>     — Почему же ты так уверен, что это именно Потрошитель?</p><p> </p><p>     — Его что-то расстроило, — продолжает Уилл, будто и не слыша Ганнибала. Ганнибал поджимает губы. — Что-то… личное. Но это точно он. Только он мог сделать что-то настолько жестокое, не оставив вообще никаких следов.</p><p> </p><p>     — Уверен, криминалисты ещё не закончили с уликами. Возможно, что-нибудь всплывёт.</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет, — Уилл встаёт и принимается мерить кабинет шагами, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Его ярость была… ослепляющей. И даже не нужно быть мной, чтобы это увидеть. Но само убийство было хладнокровным. Тщательно выверенным. Я чувствовал это на месте преступления, тонкий слой изморози, покрывающий всё вокруг. Ничего они не найдут.</p><p> </p><p>     — Как же ты тогда его поймаешь?</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл фыркает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Потрошителя-то? Уж точно не стоя в сторонке и ожидая, когда он совершит ошибку.</p><p> </p><p>     — Хочешь проявить инициативу. Поохотиться на него.</p><p> </p><p>     — Нет, он знает эту игру куда лучше меня. Он хищник. Он сам должен прийти в подстроенную нами ловушку.</p><p> </p><p>     — Значит, собираешься его выманить.</p><p> </p><p>     — Знать бы ещё, что заставит его показать зубы.</p><p> </p><p>     Нечитаемое прежде выражение лица Ганнибала слегка меняется, становясь непривычно серьёзным.</p><p> </p><p>     — Если кому-то и предстоит это выяснить, это без сомнения будешь ты, Уилл.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Расследование идёт своим чередом. Эксперты ничего не находят.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл  устаёт всё больше и больше, ему трудно долго стоять на ногах. Словно каждую секунду своего существования, он изо всех сил пытается сбросить с себя тяжёлое душное одеяло. Но у него ничего не выходит. Рубашки, прежде всегда казавшиеся свободными, теперь только раздражают, постоянно натирая внезапно ставшую очень чувствительной грудь. Во время лекций он перестаёт расхаживать по аудитории, всё больше предпочитая оставаться за трибуной из-за хронических головокружений. Его головные боли лишь усиливаются.</p><p> </p><p>     Но самое странное — это еда. Он голоден постоянно, но его периодически тошнит, поэтому внутри ничего надолго не задерживается.</p><p> </p><p>     Ничего, кроме приготовленного Ганнибалом.</p><p> </p><p>     Взяв у него несколько рецептов, Уилл пробует готовить сам, но по вкусу это даже близко не стоит с тем, что он пробовал у Ганнибала. Может, дело в ингредиентах?</p><p> </p><p>     В конце концов, всё это становится просто невыносимо, и Уилл вынужден признать своё поражение. У него в любом случае оставались свободные дни отпуска, поэтому он звонит на работу и просит Алану его заменить.</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал снова навещает его, принеся с собой здоровущую корзину с едой, суетится на его кухне, как наседка. Когда он уходит, холодильник Уилла доверху забит мясом, молоком, яйцами, овощами и всевозможными контейнерами с уже готовыми блюдами. Уилл вполне смог бы прожить пару дней, питаясь только ими.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл приканчивает всё за несколько часов. Он просто ничего не может с собой поделать, он так… <em>голоден. </em>Живот раздут, как мяч, а сам он весь такой вялый и неповоротливый. Внутри него будто огромная зияющая дыра, отчаянно умоляющая её заполнить. Он чувствует себя ненасытным мясным мешком, жрущим всё без разбора. Пылесосом из плоти и крови.</p><p> </p><p>     А ещё ему постоянно хочется трахаться. Откопав на дне мусорного бака листок, который Харли вложил ему в ладонь на следующее утро, он набирает номер, но никто не отвечает. Он с остервенением дрочит около получаса, смазка капает с пальцев на простыни, руку сводит судорогой из-за неудобного угла, но всё безрезультатно — как бы он ни был возбуждён, на этот раз его собственной руки недостаточно.</p><p> </p><p>     Голос Ганнибала эхом разносится в его голове:</p><p> </p><p>     <em>«Планируешь ли ты и дальше продолжать беспорядочные сексуальные связи?»</em></p><p> </p><p>     «Ой, д<em>а иди ты на хуй</em>, — про себя огрызается Уилл. — <em>Не тебе решать, с кем мне трахаться</em>».</p><p> </p><p>     Но он же определённо что-то подхватил. Уилл не уверен, что сможет добраться до ближайшего бара, без того, чтоб его пару раз не вырвало у обочины. А ещё он не только чувствует себя, но выглядит крайне дерьмово. Кроме того, было бы очень грубо искать кого-то для перепиха, точно зная, что партнёр в итоге тоже неизвестно чем заболеет.</p><p> </p><p>     Поэтому он остаётся дома, обнимает своих собак и чувствует себя при этом совершенно жалким и никчёмным. Всякий раз, когда Уилл встаёт с постели, чтобы открыть дверь и выпустить их, или добраться до плиты и попытаться что-нибудь съесть, всё его тело ощущается… странным. Словно оно и вовсе ему не принадлежит. Удерживать равновесие всё сложнее, как будто бы у него сместился центр тяжести.</p><p> </p><p>     Наступает ночь. Он лежит без сна, слушая стрёкот сверчков за окном, и ловит себя на том, что машинально потирает живот, ласково поглаживает его, словно пытаясь успокоить голодного монстра, свернувшегося внутри калачиком. Неуклюже перевернувшись, он кое-как скидывает с себя одеяла. Что-то вновь закипает у него под кожей, и он твёрдо уверен, что ещё одна неудавшаяся дрочка ему совершенно не поможет.</p><p> </p><p>     Вздохнув, он перекатывается на живот и подтягивает колени к бёдрам.</p><p> </p><p>     — Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он. — Мне это нужно.</p><p> </p><p>     Жуткая рогатая тварь рычит из угла комнаты. Она крадётся к нему из темноты, иссиня-чёрный силуэт, рассекающий лунный свет. Отбрасываемая тварью тень на стене пожирает Уилла целиком, в то время, как сама она накрывает его своим телом. Он всё ещё хорошо растянут с прошлого раза, поэтому тварь просто берёт его, входя на полную длину. Уилл тихо постанывает, расслабляясь под весом чужого тела, и сам потихоньку начинает раскачивать бёдрами вперёд-назад. Тварь что-то мурлычет ему на ухо. Уилл слышит странный раскатистый звук выражаемой привязанности, яркими искрами прошивающий всё его тело.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь пробегает пальцами по его бокам, а затем с мурлыканьем проводит ладонью по животу. Темп постепенно увеличивается, пока кровать не начинает скрипеть, и Уилл впивается зубами в подушку. Пот, стекая по спине, собирается на пояснице. Тварь переворачивает его на спину и целует, нежно прижимая к своей груди, а потом обхватывает рукой член Уилла, даря долгожданное облегчение.</p><p> </p><p>     Когда всё заканчивается, Уилл просто лежит и тяжело дышит. Тварь утолила один его голод, но не другой.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Да, они изголодались.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл свешивает ноги с края кровати, мягко приземляясь на прохладный пол. Он осторожно пробирается на кухню.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Ему нужно накормить их. Их обоих. Лампочка холодильника освещает его кожу желтоватым светом, холод легонько касается лица, когда он открывает дверцу.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     Уилл подносит руки к лицу…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл просыпается стоя на коленях перед холодильником. В руке он держит кусок сырого мяса, стейк, оставленный Ганнибалом во время его последнего визита. Розовато-водянистая кровь стекает между пальцев прямо на пол. Он недоумевающе таращится на мясо. На мгновение единственным его желанием становится укусить кусок, почувствовать сочную мягкую плоть на зубах и вкус меди на языке. Он подносит мясо к лицу, держа его в ладони, как дар, как жертву кровавому божеству.</p><p> </p><p>     <em> «Может, просто попробовать? Всего один кусочек. Кому это навредит? Никто же даже не узнает…»  </em></p><p> </p><p>     И это последняя мысль резко возвращает его где-то витающий разум обратно в тело.</p><p> </p><p>     Он кладёт мясо обратно и поднимается на ноги, чтобы пойти помыть руки. Его трясёт. Даже стоя в ванной, опустив лицо под струю прохладной воды, он чувствует это — зов, родившийся в глубине живота, ведущий его обратно на кухню. Нашёптывающий ему, что мясо <em>там</em>. И он может это сделать, ведь он так сильно этого <em>жаждет</em>.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     В конце концов, набравшись смелости, он возвращается на кухню. Он старается как можно меньше дотрагиваться до мяса, пока готовит его. Просто на случай, если его в процессе снова посетят какие-нибудь забавные идеи… Что бы сказал Ганнибал, узнай он, что Уилл собирается запихнуть размороженный кусок его явно дорогого мяса в микроволновку? А разогрев, утопить в остром кетчупе. Да его бы удар хватил.</p><p> </p><p>     Покончив с мясом, он испытывает невероятное облегчение, будто гора упала с плеч. Зов в животе никуда не делся, но теперь он звучит гораздо тише, больше походя на обычное чувство голода. Он отставляет в сторону бутылку с кетчупом и вылизывает тарелку, а потом откидывается на спинку стула, довольно поглаживая себя по животу.</p><p> </p><p>     Живот немного вырос. Совсем чуточку, так, небольшое брюшко. Ничего удивительного: с тех пор, как он выяснил, что приготовленная Ганнибалом еда не просится обратно, он только и делал, что лежал пластом и ел, ел, ел.  </p><p> </p><p>     <em> «Наверное, дело действительно в ингредиентах»</em>, — заключает он. Сегодня его ещё ни разу не стошнило, хотя мясо он приготовил сам. Надо будет спросить, где  Ганнибал его покупает. И почему вообще Ганнибал приносит ему столько мяса?</p><p> </p><p>     В любом случае, поев, он чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Более уравновешенным. Удовлетворённым. Может, он даже сможет вернуться к работе раньше, чем думал.</p><p> </p><p>     Телефон звонит, на экране высвечивается имя Джека. Словно, кто-то читает его мысли. Он берёт трубку.</p><p> </p><p>     — Удалось опознать тело. Харли Джонсон. Сможешь подъехать?</p><p> </p><p>     Имя звучит в голове Уилла громко и отчётливо. Харли? Как его мёртвая собака Харли?</p><p> </p><p>     Он с трудом находит клочок бумаги с номером, который он набирал накануне.</p><p> </p><p>      «<em>Харли Д</em>», — написано на нём.</p><p> </p><p>     Блять… просто совпадение?</p><p> </p><p>     Должно быть.</p><p> </p><p>     Вот только Джеку так не покажется. Они, вероятно, проверят записи всех телефонных звонков Харли и выяснят, что Уилл звонил ему всего день назад. А ещё Уилл взял отгулы почти сразу же, как было найдено тело.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не знаю, — говорит он. — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, Джек.</p><p> </p><p>     — Мне приехать забрать тебя?</p><p> </p><p>     <em> «Думай, Грэм. Думай!»</em></p><p> </p><p>     Тот факт, что он звонил Харли <em>после</em> того, как было найдено тело, может сыграть ему на руку. Зачем ему звонить человеку, если он уже его убил?</p><p> </p><p>     Но сама-то связь при этом никуда не денется. Связь, которая Уиллу совершенно не нужна. Они начнут ворошить его грязное бельё, привлекут к делу в качестве подозреваемого. А может, самому внести ясность, рассказать Джеку всю правду? Ему скрывать нечего, он ведь ничего не сделал.</p><p> </p><p>     Они просто трахались в мотеле. Эксперты могут проследить шаги Харли от бара до того места, но, после того, как в номере прибрались и сдали другим людям, они уже не найдут никаких доказательств.</p><p> </p><p>     Почему он так напуган? Что вообще они могут на него нарыть?</p><p> </p><p>     <em> «Перестань. Просто расскажи ему всё. Иначе будет только хуже».</em></p><p> </p><p>     — Я не могу.</p><p> </p><p>     — Что значит «ты не можешь»?</p><p> </p><p>     — Предписания врача. Доктор Лектер сказал, что мне нельзя на работу, пока не станет лучше.</p><p> </p><p>     Джек вздыхает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Уилл, ты нам здесь нужен.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я уже сказал тебе, это Потрошитель. Ты мне не поверил. Не думаю, что могу помочь тебе хоть чем-то, Джек, если ты не будешь меня слушать.</p><p> </p><p>     — Если это Потрошитель, тогда это наш лучший шанс его поймать. Это убийство отличается от других.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я сказал «нет», Джек.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл буквально чувствует на себе неодобрительный взгляд Джека через расстояние.</p><p> </p><p>     — Позвони мне, когда передумаешь.</p><p> </p><p>     — Если.</p><p> </p><p>     — Разумеется. «Если».</p><p> </p><p>     Звонок завершается.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл начинает собирать вещи.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     В итоге он решает не звонить Ганнибалу. Он просто договаривается, чтобы за его собаками присмотрели, пакует чемодан и уезжает.</p><p> </p><p>     Бросив машину в канаве, он пересаживается на общественный транспорт, стараясь избегать уличных камер, пока не натыкается на грязный мотель, мало чем отличающийся от того, в котором его трахнул Харли. Заселившись, он ждёт, когда в дверь неминуемо постучат.</p><p> </p><p>     Вот только никто за ним не приходит.</p><p> </p><p>     Он заказывает еду на вынос и платит наличными. Тошнота возвращается. Он умудряется насквозь пропотеть в прохладной комнате, ворочаясь на продавленном матрасе. Еда действительно неплохая, но Уилл просто не может удержать её внутри. Постепенно он привыкает к постоянному вкусу рвоты во рту и старается пить как можно больше воды.</p><p> </p><p>     Он замечает неладное, когда пояс боксеров начинает раздражать кожу на животе, врезаясь сильнее, чем обычно.</p><p> </p><p>     А потом он решает прогуляться, чтоб совсем не свихнуться в четырёх стенах, и обнаруживает, что не может застегнуть джинсы.</p><p> </p><p>     Бред какой-то. Да он <em>помирает с голодухи</em>. Он же не мог нормально есть несколько дней. И всё же его живот, кажется, увеличивается в размере. Немного похоже на пивной живот, за тем лишь исключением, что он не свисает мешком. Кожа на животе натянута туго, как барабан. Уилл даже может различить слабые узоры вен, проступающие под ней.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я, должно быть, схожу с ума, — бормочет он, глядя на себя в зеркало. Потому что это действительно похоже на... нет. Нет-нет-нет, это… это же невозможно…</p><p> </p><p>     Так. Во-первых, <em>он мужчина</em>. Во-вторых, <em>ОН МУЖЧИНА</em>! В-третьих, скорость, с которой растёт живот, никак не соответствует обычной человеческой девятимесячной беременности.</p><p> </p><p>     Опухоль? Грыжа? Другое злокачественное образование?</p><p> </p><p>     Сон для него превращается в настоящую пытку. Он видит свою старую собаку Харли, наблюдающую за ним с порога. Он видит Эбигейл, с перепуганным видом шепчущую ему что-то на ухо, но он не может разобрать ни слова. Он видит своего отца, видит огромных людей с огромными руками. Их руки лапают его повсюду. Он просыпается, скуля от <em>болезненного желания</em>, сидящего глубоко внутри него.</p><p> </p><p>     В этот момент он почти хочет, чтобы Джек уже поскорее его нашёл. Какого хера они так долго? ФБР может осторожничать. Что ж, осторожность — это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Боясь быть замеченным, Уилл больше не пытается покидать номер. Когда курьеры приносят еду, он накидывает дверную цепочку и приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы успеть сунуть им в руки несколько мятых купюр, прося оставить пакеты снаружи. Жалюзи на окнах постоянно опущены.</p><p> </p><p>     Ну вот, он урод. На этот раз официально. Не то чтобы он им не был до, просто немного <em>не в том смысле</em>. Будто всё самое тёмное, извращённое и <em>неправильное</em> внутри него внезапно обрело физическую форму и вот-вот вырвется наружу из его живота, распустившегося, как кровавый бутон. А потом кто-нибудь возьмёт да найдёт его мёртвым: с развороченными кишками, выпотрошенным, а рядом — маленькую такую жуткую рогатую тварь из его кошмаров.</p><p> </p><p>     <em> «Так и знал!..</em> — скажут они все. — <em>Ведь знал же, что с этим парнем что-то не так…»</em></p><p> </p><p>      Он пытается убедить себя, что всё это лишь галлюцинации. Это только в его голове. Однажды он срывается и почти набирает номер Ганнибала, отчаявшись найти хоть что-то, что могло бы стать для него якорем. Но, в конце концов, он этого не делает. Уилл слишком боится, что окажется прав. Слишком боится того, что случится, когда весь этот кошмар столкнётся с единственной точкой опоры, поддерживающей его реальность. Боится узнать, кто же из них победит.</p><p> </p><p>     Больше всего он скучает по собакам.</p><p> </p><p>     Проходит пять дней, и теперь он может наощупь пересчитать все позвонки и каждое ребро. Его руки похожи на тонкие ветки. Он едва может стоять, шатаясь на исхудавших ногах, словно этот гигантский раздувшийся шар, в который превратился его живот, всасывает всё из остальных частей его тела, пожирая его заживо. Он буквально выглядит, как гигантский мясной пузырь, как готовый лопнуть в любую секунду гнойник с несколькими рудиментарными конечностями, бесполезно свисающими по бокам. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и не узнает своего лица. Совершенно незнакомые угловатые черты, проступающие на обтянутом кожей черепе. Тени, падающие на его тело, кажутся на вид такими острыми, что когда он поднимает дрожащую руку с узловатыми пальцами и ватным запястьем, чтобы коснуться одной из них, он удивляется, почему не идёт кровь.</p><p> </p><p>     Иногда он думает, что простёгивающий его голод — это и не голод вовсе, просто что-то у него в животе пинает его изнутри. Все его самые страшные неврозы и галлюцинации наконец-то претворились в жизнь. И всё, что для этого потребовалось, — истощение его тела и самого его естества. Это физика: закон сохранения энергии. И новая сущность рождается взамен старой, буквально поглощённая собственным безумием.</p><p> </p><p>     Иногда ему снится, как он сам вспарывает себе живот. Снится, как забравшись внутрь, он хватает тварь за руку и вырывает её из себя. Снится, как тварь с криком появляется на свет, и он душит её, ещё не донца выбравшуюся из его чрева. Снится, что он даёт жизнь смерти. Или уж скорее собственным кровавым побуждениям. Временами Уилл ловит себя на том, что сжимает в руке осколок разбитого зеркала (когда он вообще успел разбить зеркало?), занесённый над прозрачной кожей, покрывающей паразитический нарост. После этого приходится бинтовать руки. Кровь течёт вяло. Она густая и застойная. Такая тёмная на фоне его флуоресцентно-бледной кожи.</p><p> </p><p>     Порой он считает свои вдохи и выдохи и удары сердца, представляя, как они постепенно замедляются, совсем как у заводной игрушки, у которой внезапно закончился завод. Он снова ложится на кровать, потирая раздутый живот руками, и воображает, что умирает. Свет покинет его глаза, вот так, и он просто останется пялиться в усеянный пятнами потолок, ничего не видя. Он думает, что, возможно, тогда, высосав то немногое количество питательных веществ, ещё оставшееся в его иссушенном трупе, проклятущий гнойник наконец-то отвалится и исчезнет.</p><p> </p><p>     Он представляет себе тварь, похожую на него, как две капли воды, но не являющуюся им. Та сидит в углу и наблюдает за всем тревожными глазами, просто выжидая. Выжидая, чтобы занять его место. Тварь снимет с него кожу, а вместе с ней и все сдерживающие его барьеры, весь его <em>здравый смысл</em>, позволявшие ему сохранять свою форму, свою индивидуальность. И тогда в его коже заживёт Другой Уилл Грэм, идеальный двойник, готовый с лёгкостью занять его место.</p><p> </p><p>     В дверь стучат.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Уилл Грэм?</em></p><p> </p><p>     Другой Уилл по-детски ему улыбается: восторженно и глупо. Он стоит в дверях, на пороге между ним и реальным миром. Как охранник или привратник, как последнее препятствие.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Вы Уилл Грэм?</em></p><p> </p><p>     — Пришёл убить меня? — голос Уилла хриплый, надорванный. — Ты поэтому здесь?</p><p> </p><p>     Когда Другой приближается, он хватает его за руку и сжимает так крепко, как только может. Он не отпустит, нет. Только не снова. Если один из них уйдёт, уйдут оба. А если кто-то из них останется, они оба останутся. И он не позволит ему уйти. Не позволит уйти от этого.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я не боюсь. Ты больше ничего не сможешь со мной сделать. Теперь я неуязвим.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Ну и видок у вас…</em></p><p> </p><p>     — Всё бесполезно, — говорит Другой. — Он уже приближается.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл с трудом подползает к нему, чувствительная растянутая кожа его низко свисающего живота касается простыней.</p><p> </p><p>     — Кто?</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>От… отцепись!</em></p><p> </p><p>     — Ты знаешь, кто. И он не единственный. Ведь ты тоже приближаешься. Приближается Твоё Становление.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл поднимает дрожащую руку, прижимает её к лицу Другого. И давит, давит, давит, словно может смять его лицо пальцами.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>П-пожалуйста…</em></p><p> </p><p>     Он бросается вперёд, сбивая Другого на пол, и рычит ему в лицо. Это движение сдавливает живот, резкая боль вспыхивает под рёбрами, и он начинает задыхаться.</p><p> </p><p>     — Никто не придёт. Ты всё врёшь. Тебе просто нравится, когда я напуган. Но я не боюсь. Больше не боюсь.</p><p> </p><p>     Он сжимает руки на горле Другого, с лица которого не сходит эта проклятущая улыбочка. Зрение плывёт. Он чувствует пульс под его кожей, живой, такой живой, и он бьётся только для <em>него</em>. Ему это нужно, нужно, нужно поглотить его, сделав частью себя, чтобы они оба стали единым целым, единым целым, жизнь за жизнь, жизнь за жизнь, и боже, он так <em>изголодался</em>.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     — Он здесь, — шепчет Другой.</p><p> </p><p>     Тьма опускается на них, окрашивая всё вокруг в тёмный индиго и болезненно-зелёный.</p><p> </p><p>     Нежное прикосновение, кто-то ласково ворошит его волосы.</p><p> </p><p>     Две огромные иссиня-чёрные ладони накрывают его руки, помогая взять то, что принадлежит ему, завершая его Становление.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это именно то, что ты и хотел. Ты жаждал этого. Это только твоя вина.</p><p> </p><p>     Он больше не знает, кто говорит. Его голос гремит в голове, бьётся о стенки черепа, умоляя выпустить его.</p><p> </p><p>     Кровь хлещет из развороченной груди Другого. Его грудная клетка раскрыта, как только что распустившийся цветок, и внутри неё лежат органы, переливающиеся, словно драгоценности.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Изголодался.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     — Ты пришёл, — всё ещё не веря шепчет Уилл, и жуткая рогатая тварь нежно тычется носом в его шею, её дыхание касается уха Уилла.</p><p> </p><p>     <strong>Ешь.</strong></p><p> </p><p>     И Уилл ест. Ест грязно: кровь покрывает его руки и засыхает под ногтями, кожа и плоть разрываются под его пальцами, соки стекают по подбородку.</p><p> </p><p>     Как же он <em>изголодался</em>.</p><p> </p><p>     Он в жизни не был так голоден и никогда не ел чего-то настолько же вкусного. Он обсасывает пальцы, один за другим с причмокиванием вынимая их изо рта — <em>хлюп, хлюп, хлюп</em>, дочиста облизывая каждый.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Вот так. Вот и всё, Уилл</em>.</p><p> </p><p>     В нём моментально пробуждается и другое желание. Ещё один голод. Один голод был удовлетворён, но не другой.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь бережно перекатывает его на спину, осторожно кладёт ладони на его раздувшийся живот и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться лицом к растянутой коже, будто слышит что-то внутри.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Прекрасен. Ты прекрасен, Уилл</em>.</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь разводит в стороны его ноги, сейчас похожие на лапки насекомого — такие странно тонкие и угловатые. Он позволяет это, раскрываясь со вздохом удовлетворения, вкус мяса всё ещё приятно ощущается во рту.</p><p> </p><p>     — Да. Да…</p><p> </p><p>     Тварь с рычанием толкается внутрь, и это так хорошо, боже, как же это хорошо. Когти твари нежны, они слегка покалывают кожу, осторожно придерживая его бёдра, даже когда толчки становятся особенно жёсткими. Раздутый, как пузырь, его живот при этом, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд между ними в такт их движениям. Уиллу кажется, что он слышит плач.</p><p> </p><p>     Над ним вырисовываются очертания рогатой твари, она пожирает его глазами, и её улыбка цвета слоновой кости полна неописуемой нежности. Его ноги безвольно барабанят по спине твари, всё сильнее прижимая её к его огромному животу. Тварь меняет угол проникновения, и он скулит, выгибая спину, как только может, царапая пальцами грязный ковёр, со стоном запрокидывая голову.</p><p> </p><p>     — <em>Ты идеален. Просто идеален, Уилл. Ты так хорошо потрудился. Восхитительно!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>     Образ твари перед ним мерцает, размывается. Руки на его бёдрах становятся странно тёплыми, а голос до боли знакомым.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ах… ах… ах… — с каждым новым толчком из него вырываются негромкие стоны. Он цепляется за плечи твари, и зрачки его глаза расширяются от наслаждения. Лицо рогатой твари становится более отчётливым, таким знакомым. Таким родным. Тварь открывается ему постепенно, и он всматривается во мрак, отчаянно пытаясь <em>увидеть</em>, <em>познать</em>…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     — Ганнибал?..</p><p> </p><p>     Он даже не осознает, что разговаривает, пока не слышит собственный голос. Ганнибал трахает его. Его костюм покрыт пятнами крови, брюки спущены до бёдер, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, на лбу блестит пот. Он нежно кладёт руку на щёку Уилла и, наклонившись, целует его.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я здесь, Уилл. Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл в замешательстве. Что вообще здесь делает Ганнибал? Ганнибалу не место в его извращённых кошмарах. Ганнибал настоящий. Ганнибал его друг. Друг, на которого Уилл всегда может положиться. Друг, который всегда скажет, что тварь, рыскающая в ночи по его душу, — всего лишь сон, одна из множества иллюзий, наводнивших его голову. Ганнибал не должен становиться частью всего этого кошмара. Ганнибал должен оставаться в безопасности. Во что бы то ни стало.</p><p> </p><p>     Поцелуй на вкус, как кровь. Уилл хмурит брови, он издаёт невнятный нервный звук и медленно отворачивается, позволяя шее расслабиться. И упирается взглядом прямо в остекленевшие глаза окровавленного управляющего мотелем, лежащего мёртвым рядом с ним с развороченной грудью. Кровь в его висках начинает яростно пульсировать.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ганнибал, — произносит он. Его голос слишком высокий, он едва сдерживает нахлынувшую панику. — Ганнибал, что про…</p><p> </p><p>     — Тише. Я позабочусь о тебе. Позабочусь о вас обоих. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл смотрит на Ганнибала, и его охватывает волна ледяного ужаса. Он ещё не совсем всё понимает, но знает уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что здесь что-то не так. Ганнибал настойчиво ласкает его член, и Уилл снова задыхается, прикусывая губу.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты, — выдыхает он. — Это всё ты…</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл кончает со сдавленным всхлипом, и всё вокруг погружается во мрак.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     Очнувшись, он не может пошевелиться. Конечности кажутся такими тяжёлыми, неповоротливыми. Когда ему удаётся заставить пальцы сжаться в кулак, он обнаруживает, что его руки связаны вдоль туловища. Всё это так похоже на сонный паралич, что теперь Уиллу даже любопытно, так ли именно это проделывал с ним Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты убил Харли.</p><p> </p><p>     Голос Ганнибала доносится из какого-то дальнего угла комнаты, который Уилл не может отсюда разглядеть:</p><p> </p><p>     — Харли?.. Ах, этого. Да.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты хотел подставить меня?</p><p> </p><p>     Смех Ганнибала острый, как осколки разбитой фарфоровой чашки.</p><p> </p><p>     — О нет, Уилл. Не волнуйся. Они не найдут никакой связи между ним и тобой. По правде говоря, её и так никогда не было.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл тяжело сглатывает.</p><p> </p><p>     — Ты Потрошитель.</p><p> </p><p>     Наконец, Ганнибал появляется, но лицо его остаётся скрытым в тени.</p><p> </p><p>     — Не только Потрошитель.</p><p> </p><p>     — Оу? Не <em>только</em> кровожадный серийный убийца-психопат? Кто ж ещё? Может, лжец?</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал нежно обхватывает ладонью лицо Уилла, слегка приподнимая его подбородок и прижимая пальцы к его челюсти. Уилл отлично понимает, насколько сильны эти руки. И насколько в данный момент слаб он сам.</p><p> </p><p>     — Я также отец нашего ребёнка.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл тупо пялится на него, не в силах произнести ни звука.</p><p> </p><p>     — Прости, Уилл, мне очень жаль. Ты не был готов узнать.</p><p> </p><p>     А затем Уилл начинает смеяться, и его смех звучит, как выжатая из камня вода. Смех пузырится сквозь сломанные ребра, слишком чувствительные и болезненные от того, как сильно его сердце бьётся о них, или, возможно, из-за дьявольского ребёнка, пинающегося в его животе.</p><p> </p><p>     — Это всё нереально,  — продолжает смеяться Уилл, и раскаты истерического хохота вырываются из самых его глубин. — Просто, блять, нереально!</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал проводит большим пальцем по его губам.</p><p> </p><p>     — Дорогой мой, — говорит он мягко и проникновенно, — это настолько реально, насколько только возможно. Реально для тебя и меня.</p><p> </p><p>     Уилл хихикает, по щекам его текут слёзы. Он не может дышать.</p><p> </p><p>     Это ведь всё правда, так? Они завершили полный круг. Галлюцинации, сны, реальность, нереальность, чудовища и чудовищные люди. Всё перемешалось, всё переплелось между собой. Уилл, Ганнибал. Неразрывны. Реальность — не что иное, как тонкая хрупкая материя, и весь этот кошмар прорывается сквозь неё. Чересчур реальный, он обрушивается на них, такой яркий и насыщенный, и Уилл с точностью может сказать, что этот кошмар и есть самая близкая к истине вещь из когда-либо существовавших. Да и сама по себе истина — всего лишь отражение охватившего его бесконечного кошмара.</p><p> </p><p>     — И что теперь? Позволишь этой твари заживо сожрать меня изнутри? Позволишь ей появиться на свет, разорвав моё тело, чтобы она смогла присоединиться к тебе, и концы в воду?</p><p> </p><p>     — О, Уилл. Я не позволю тебе умереть, — покровительственно фыркает Ганнибал. Он разворачивается, и Уилл видит, как тот толкает к нему металлическую тележку. Сверху на ней лежит изуродованный труп управляющего мотелем.</p><p> </p><p>     — Сперва мы поедим, — произносит Ганнибал.</p><p> </p><p>     — А потом?..</p><p> </p><p>     Ганнибал по-волчьи улыбается, и его острые белые зубы многообещающе поблёскивают на свету.</p><p> </p><p>     — А потом мы начнём.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Очень вольный перевод диалога из примечаний автора:</p><p>— Ладно, Ганнибал, ну и как это работает? У меня так-то нет матки.<br/>— Я имплантировал оплодотворённые яйца на внутреннюю стенку твоего кишечника.<br/>— Это ж ваще бред собачий. Во-первых, нахуя тебе я, если ты вот так запросто можешь оплодотворять яйца самостоятельно? А во-вторых, пуповины-то нет, почему эти яйца вымахали такие большие? И каким именно образом они вообще из меня питаются?<br/>— Они питаются питательными веществами, поступающими из твоего тела.<br/>— Питательными веществами, ага. Поступающими из моей задницы… Замечательно.<br/>— …<br/>— Что ж, я понял. Все существа твоего вида появляются на свет через жопу. Это многое объясняет. Почему ты такой говнюк, в частности.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>